


Brekky

by fostersonslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, fosterson, super-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostersonslover/pseuds/fostersonslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor flies home after a brief battle in New York and decides to surprise Jane while she is still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brekky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. Here's a very brief, far from awesome, fluff piece. Thanks! :)

Thor flew over the city of New York to his new home on Midgard after the events in London. Landing softly on the small balcony, a small smile escaped his lips as his eyes rested on the lovely brunette sill asleep in bed. He placed Mjolnir next to the nightstand and proceeded to undo the clasps of his cape all the while staring at the mortal who had changed his life. He stepped lightly to her side of the bed and placed the cape over her small, blanket-clad body as a sign to her that he was home safe and sound. As he closed the door on his way out, he smiled widely as he stole one last glance before heading to the kitchen.

*****

Jane Foster slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath inhaling the strong Asgardian scent that lingered on the sheets. At first she was disappointed when she saw his side empty, but her eyes quickly noticed the crimson fabric that enveloped her and she hummed in satisfaction deciding to be lazy for a few moments more. She brought his cape closer to her face and breathed in again, only this time, something else was brought to her attention. Smoke. She sniffed the cape a few more times and realized it was coming from outside her room.

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off and Jane quickly put on one of Thor’s extra-large T-shirts and tore down the hallway to the kitchen where she saw a bewildered thunder god smashing the smoke detector into pieces after having ripped it from the ceiling. He froze when he looked up and saw her contorted face staring at the deformed bit of plastic under his fist.

After a few moments of tension-filled silence, Thor finally spoke. “I didn’t want to wake you…” He looked at her face hoping for some sort of change in her expression but to no avail. Instead, she looked at the still-smoking toaster and scorched eggs in the skillet…with bits of shell dotting the blackened mess.

Without saying a word, Jane strolled over to the toaster and set the burnt toast free and unplugged the appliance. She sighed in exasperation and Thor took his second chance. “I will clean this mess…” he said trying to catch her eye so that she could see his apology and his plea for forgiveness.

Jane finally looked up at him and he broke. “I’m sorry,” he said looking away. If he were a dog, he would have tucked in his tail a long time ago.

She reached up her hand to his face and caressed his bearded cheek sighing in defeat. There was no point in being mad at him and she decided to let this pass. In the end, it was almost humorous. He finally met her gaze and she said the only thing she could think of to make him feel better. “I’m glad you’re home safe,” and she wrapped her arms around his waist nuzzling her face against his chest.

Thor wrapped his arms around her as well, but with caution. He looked down at her with a quizzical look upon his brow pondering the amount of trouble he was actually in.

Jane started giggling softly and Thor was now thoroughly perplexed as to her disappointment in him. “Although, I _am_ going to teach you a thing or two about the kitchen and modern appliances.”

And with that, he tightened his hold on her and dropped a light kiss on the top of her head beaming in relief.


End file.
